Memorias de un Entrenador
by Lauroshka
Summary: ¡Sigue las aventuras de Red, a lo largo y ancho de Kanto! La historia está fuertemente basada en los juegos originales de Game Boy, pero con más personajes y con algunas nuevas aventuras.
1. Ready, set, go!

_**Memorias de un entrenador**_

Capítulo 1

Ready, set, go!

No podía creer que iba a recibir mi primer pokémon mañana por la mañana. Estaba tan entusiasmado... y con razón, ya que... ¡podría comenzar mi aventura Pokémon!

Esa noche, estaba viendo el Torneo del Milenio ('99) de la Liga Pokémon. Recuerdo gritar "¡Cómo mola!" viendo a todos esos peligrosos Pokémon... "¡Charizard usó Lanzallamas!" gritaba el comentarista, y en la tele veía una imagen del Charizard en cuestión ejecutando el ataque, quemando a un pobre Pikachu... En ese momento, Pikachu usó Rayo, ¡y lo derrotó! Dios. En ese momento, mi madre me dijo que me fuera a dormir. Asentí en un gesto de "Sí, pero lo haré después, ¡vete!", pero apagó la tele. Así que me fui a dormir.

No soy muy bueno recordando sueños, pero este es especial, ya que lo recuerdo como si lo soñara ayer.

El sueño era acerca de los Pokémon iniciales de Kanto – Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle – con entrenadores, incluyéndome. Recuerdo que yo estaba con Bulbasaur, mi amiga Blue con Squirtle y mi ex-amigo Green, con Charmander. Cuando estábamos a punto de recibir nuestras Pokédex y empezar nuestros viajes como entrenadores oficiales, me desperté. ¡Mierda, eran las 11:00 de la mañana! Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, fui corriendo al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

Tuve suerte, todavía había un Pokémon. El Profesor me saludó y me preguntó: "Supongo que querrás uno, ¿no?" – Dije sí, por supuesto. Pero, el único incial que quedaba era... Bulbasaur. ¡Qué casualidad, el sueño se había hecho realidad! ¿O era yo? No lo sé. Quizás el sueño fue un déjà vu, pero creo que fue lo segundo.

"Has llegado un poco tarde, no, ¿Red?" – Dijo Green riéndose "No le acoses, al menos tiene su propio Pokémon" Blue le dijo gritando a Green. "No hace falta que me calles, gilipollas" le respondió Green "¡Cállate, idiota! Vamos a luchar, ¡si te atreves a pelear contra una chica!" le gritó enfadada "Vale, no será un problema. No me importa si eres una chica, un hombre o un robot. Acepto el desafío" respondió Green.

"¿Estabais hablando sobre mí?" Me acerqué, preguntando. Lo sé, era una pregunta estúpida – más que nada porque escuché casi toda la conversación "Sí, Green te estaba criticando porque llegaste tarde" me dijo Blue con un tono mucho más calmado – "Bueno, él es un noob, yo al menos he estudiado algo sobre los Pokémon. Él no tiene ninguna experiencia previa." Green respondió a los dos. "Por cierto, la batalla sigue en pie, ¿o estás tan asustada que tienes miedo de retarme?"

"No. Vamos a luchar" Ella respondió, ya con la PokéBall en mano.

"Vale. Adelante, Charmander."

"¡Vamos, Squirtle!"

Los Pokémon estaban asustados, desde mi punto de vista porque era su primer combate.

"Acabemos con esto rápido" "Charmander, Placaje"

La lagartija ya estaba lanzándose sobre Squirtle, pero Blue le ordenó: "¡Esquívalo!"

Squirtle lo evitó. "Ahora, ¡Placaje!" – Se escondió en su concha, y cayó en Charmander, debilitándolo"

"Oh... ¡HEMOS GANADO!" Gritó Blue de alegría – "Buen trabajo, Squirtle!" le decía, abrazándolo.

"Bueno, al menos ha sido un buen combate. Vuelve, Charmander."

"Buen combate, chicos" dijo el Profesor Oak.

"Ehm... ¿viste nuestro combate?" preguntaron, curiosamente, al mismo tiempo. "Sí, y creo que vosotros dos, incluyéndote, Red, llegaréis a ser grandes entrenadores. Sólo dejad que el tiempo pase."

"Gracias, Profesor" le respondí sonriendo.

"¡Bien, volvamos al Laboratorio, a coged las Pokédex, chicos!" – fueron las últimas palabras del Profesor antes de entrar en el Laboratorio. Una hora después, lo abandonamos con una Pokédex y unas PokéBall bajo el brazo. Por supuesto, elegimos caminos diferentes.

Yo decidí ir a Ciudad Verde.


	2. Los comienzos siempre son duros

**Capítulo 2**  
><em>Los comienzos siempre son duros<em>

* * *

><p><p>

Hacía ya un día que había comenzado mi aventura. Deseperado por no encontrar pokémon, llegué a Ciudad Verde y fui directamente al Centro Pokémon. Allí, me esperaba alguien muy familiar...  
>"Por fin has llegado, ¿eh?" decía Green, con Pokédex y Pokéball en mano - "Veo que has tardado... ¡como siempre!" tras eso, se empezó a reír como un poseso.<br>"..." no sabía que decir. Ya me estaba hartando sus idioteces.  
>"Ja, ja, parece que no sabes qué decir..."<br>"Cállate ya, por favor" le rogué  
>"Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con tu Pokédex?" "¿Has avanzado algo, o estás estancado?"<br>"¿Qué te importa?" le dije, dirigiéndome al piso superior del Centro Pokémon "¿Acaso te he preguntado yo sobre tus progesos?"  
>"No, pero quería fardar de los míos"<br>"Muy bien, y, ¿qué tienes?" le pregunté  
>"Tres pokémon atrapados y diez vistos" "Soy genial" dijo, enseñando la parte de contenidos de su Pokédex.<br>Yo no sabía si enseñarle la mía, ya que tenía poquísimos datos...  
>"Venga, muéstrame la tuya" me dijo, con impaciencia<br>"Vale, vale, espera que la busque..." le contesté, con la mochila en mano, buscándola – "Ah, aquí está" – "Mira."  
>"¿¡TRS VISTOS Y UNO ATRAPADO!" "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!" me dijo, riéndose. "Ya sabemos quién será el mejor entrenador"<br>"Sí, sí, ya... tú y tu madre en bicicleta..."  
>Tras eso, le dejé con la palabra en la boca y me fui a descansar.<p>

Al día siguiente, bajé para desayunar, y me lo encontré otra vez charlando con Blue.  
>"Good morning, guys" dije, sonriente<br>"¡Hola Red!" me dijo Blue también contenta  
>"Buenos días, Red"<br>"¿De qué hablabais?" pregunté  
>"Pues, discutíamos sobre las noticias"<br>"¿Ehm?" pregunté  
>"Parece ser que el Team Rocket está en el Mt. Moon" – dijo Green<br>"¿En serio?"  
>"Sí" respondió Blue<br>"Eso no terminará bien" dije  
>"Eso está claro" dijo Green<br>"Bueno, creo que cogeré un donut y ya me iré al Bosque Verde"  
>"¿Tan pronto?" preguntó Blue, como exaltada<br>"Sí, es que quiero llegar lo más pronto posible a Ciudad Plateada" dije  
>"Sería mejor que entrenases, Red" dijo Green<br>"¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que hago? Ayer, igual. Dios mío, qué pesado..." le contesté, abandonado el Centro Pokémon.  
>"¡Mira lo que has hecho, Green!" le dijo Blue gritando<br>"Cállate ya"  
>"Está bien"<p>

Al salir, noté un aire purificador, que te reponía el alma en un momento. El día era soleado y caluroso.  
>"Creo que sacaré al colega para que disfrute" – me dije – "¡Adelante, Bulba!"<br>De la Pokéball salió su nuevo colega, la planta con patas.  
>"¿A qué hace un buen día?" le dije, abrazándolo – "¡Qué día más bonito!"<br>Nos dirigimos a la Ruta 22, lugar cercano a la famosa Calle Victoria. Al llegar, vimos el edificio justo en frente.  
>"Mira, Bulba, algún día estaremos allí"<br>"¡Bulba, bulba!" exclamaba contento  
>"Me gustaría ir ya, pero todavía queda tanto por recorrer...y tantos amigos por conocer..."<p>

Justo en el momento en el que me puse sensible, apareció un pokémon.  
>"¡Bulba, bulba!" gritaba Bulba casi sin contener el aliento<br>"¿Qué pasa?"  
>Justo en ese momento, me atacó un Nidoran . Me atacó con uno de sus cuernos venenosos. Bueno, casi...<br>"¡Ah!" "¿Bulba?"  
>Bulba me había protegido del ataque, y tenía un parte de su cara cubierta con una mancha de sangre.<br>"¿Estás bien?"  
>Tras preguntárselo, comencé a lanzar órdenes.<br>"¡Bulba, Placaje!"  
>Bulba atacó directamente al Nidoran , dejándolo inconsciente<br>"¡Adelante, Pokéball!" lancé la esfera roja y blanca, y a la tercera vuelta, se quedó en ella.  
>"Hmm... Nidoran nivel 3...Interesante..." "¡No es el momento!" "¡Bulbasaur, vuelve!" – le devolví a su Pokéball y fui corriendo al Centro Pokémon.<br>Entré casi sin aliento. Me puse en el mostrador.  
>"¡Enfermera Joy!"<br>"Hola, bienvenido"  
>"¡Mi Bulbasaur está muy mal!"<br>"Déjame ver... ¿me das la Pokéball?" preguntó  
>"Sí, claro. Aquí tiene" le respondí, dándole la pokéball<br>La metió en un aparato especial, y se podía ver su estado actual.  
>"Tiene una herida algo grave en la cabeza. Parece que ha perdido bastantes PS"<br>"¿Puedo hacer una llamada de mientras?"  
>"Sí"<br>Me acerqué al teléfono y marqué el número del profesor  
>"Hola, profesor"<br>"¿Qué te pasa Red? Estás algo apagado"  
>"Que Bulbasaur se ha hecho una herida en la cabeza... al día de conocerlo. Soy un patético entrenador, ya lo decía Green..." después de decir eso, rompí a lloar<br>"Tranquilo, Red, seguro que Bulbasaur se recupera. Todos hemos cometidos fallos graves alguna vez. Sería mejor que descansaras un poco"  
>"Tienes razón"<br>Desconecté el teléfono y le pregunté a la enfermera sobre su estado, y me dijo "que sería una operación algo delicada". Así que me fui a dormir preocupado.


	3. With or without you

Capítulo 3

With or without you

_**Música de fondo:**_ With or without you ~ U2

Un nuevo día había llegado. Al despertarme, me acerqué a la ventana de la habitación del Centro Pokémon, porque no me acordaba dónde estaba. Estaba confuso. En ese momento, me acordé de que Bulbasaur estaba siendo operado en ese momento. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, y bajé corriendo las escaleras, chocando contra todo el mundo. En el vestíbulo, me dirigí al quirófano del Centro, y llamé a la puerta.

"Hola, Red" me dijo la enfermera "Bulbasaur todavía está siendo operado"

"¿Sí?" "¿Cuánto tiempo más tardará esta operación?" pregunté

"Un poco más, ya casi está hemos terminado" respondió la enfermera

"Uff... gracias, Joy" dije, aliviado

Seguí esperando sentado en un banco al lado del quirófano. Con las prisas, ni si quiera había desayunado. Así que me acerqué a una máquina expendedora y saqué un bollo de chocolate. Me volví al asiento y seguí esperando. Justo en ese momento, Blue apareció.

"¿Aún sigues por aquí?" pregunté

"Sí, al enterarme de tu problema, me decidí a quedarme contigo hasta que termine la operación" dijo

"Gracias, eres una buena amiga" le respondí, sonriendo tímidamente. Aún estaba algo abatido.

A las tres horas, la enfermera salió con Bulbasaur en una camilla. Llevaba unos vendajes en la cabeza.

"¡Bulbasaur!" exclamé

Al verme, saltó a mis brazos, y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas

"Juro que intentaré todo lo posible para que no vuelva a ocurrir esto" le dije – "todo ha sido culpa mía"

"Red, no deberías seguir culpándote, fue un accidente..." me dijo Blue

"Quizás tengas razón" – "¡Mejor será que emprendamos el vuelo hacia las aventuras!" dije, con más ilusión y ganas de vivir.

"¿Vamos, Bulbasaur?"

"Bulba" (sí)

"Ah, se me olvidaba..." me acordé – "¡Adelante, Nidoran !"

"¿Ese es el pokémon que te atacó?" preguntó Blue

"Sí, pero parece que ya no lo hará más" dije, acariciándolo

"Eso parece" dijo Blue riéndose

Blue y yo salimos rápidamente del Centro Pokémon en busca de nuevas aventuras. Ella siguió su camino, y yo fui derecho a la Ruta 2.

"Ah... ¡la clásica ruta 2!" dije, mirando las nubes y el cielo despejado "Parece mentira que hayamos salido de ese infierno" "¿A qué sí?" le pregunté a mis camaradas, Bulba y Nido.

"¡Bulba, Nido!" dijeron a la vez

"¡Pues vamos!" dije

Al entrar en la hierba, varios pokémon aparecieron. Vi uno que no me sonaba, y me decidí a usar la Pokédex

"A ver, dónde estará..." dije, con la mochila en mano – "¡Ah, aquí está!"

Vi que era un Metapod, un pokémon que era describido como inútil pero de una manera sutil en la Pokédex. Pasé de capturlarlo. Preferí entrenar un poco.

Tras varias horas de entrenamiento, mis dos pokémon ya estaban al nivel 8. Decidí avanzar un poco más, y llegué al Bosque Verde.

"Así que esto es el Bosque Verde..." pensé, al ver un bosque frondoso, lleno de árboles y pokémon del tipo bicho. "Qué bien que tengo dos pokémon Veneno, inmunes a los ataques de la mayoría de estos pokémon"

Justo al entrar, me encontré con un entrenador, un cazabichos.

"¡LUCHEMOS!" dijo

"¿En serio?"

"SÍ"

"Vale." "Adelante, Bulba"

"¡Vamos, Kakuna!"

"¿En serio?" dije – "Placaje"

"¡Usa Fortaleza!"

Bulbasaur lo atacó y lo dejó KO de un golpe... al menos eso creía. El Kakuna aguantó

"¿¡Cómo es posible...!"

"Je je, Fortaleza aumenta un poco la Defensa" me explicó

"No importa." "¡Bulba, Placaje otra vez!"

Bulbasaur se volvió a abalanzar sobre Kakuna y lo dejó KO, Kaoísimo.

"Noooooooo" gritaba

"Bueno, adiós" dije, marchándome.

Al llegar la noche, hice un campamento improvisado debajo de un árbol, y puse el saco de dormir.

"Estoy muy cansado..." tras decir eso, devolví a mis colegas a sus Pokéball

"Buenas noches chicos" les dije, con las PokéBall en mano

Me metí en el saco y me quedé frito en seguida. Había sido un día duro y agitado. ¿Qué más podría pasar mañana?


	4. Self vs Self

**Capítulo 4**

Self vs Self

Al día siguiente, recogí las cosas y proseguí el camino hacia Ciudad Plateada. Aún estaba en el Bosque Verde. Llevaba una hora caminando, y justo en ese momento, sentí algo en uno de los árboles que rodeaban el bosque. Justo cuando me di cuenta, vi una cola amarilla, que me dio en la nariz. Era una rata amarilla. Usé mi Pokédex (que ahora la tenía a mano) y vi que era un Pikachu,. Un Pokémon bastante raro en el Bosque Verde.

"¡Guay!" dije – "Tengo que capturarlo"

En ese momento, cogí una de mi Pokéball y saqué a Bulbasaur.

"¡Bulbasaur, hazlo lo mejor que puedas!"

"Bulba" dijo, con determinación

"¡Utiliza Látigo Cepa!" – le ordené

Bulbasaur cogió a Pikachu con los látigos, y lo estampó contra uno de los árboles. En mi Pokédex vi que le quedaban 20PS.

"¡Ya casi está!" – "¡Vuelve! ¡Buen trabajo!" le dije, devolviéndolo a su Pokéball.

En ese momento, Pikachu volvió a atacar.

"Me obligas a sacar mi artillería pesada..." – "Adelante, Nidoran "

"Usa Cornada" – le ordené

En ese momento, Pikachu usó Impactrueno, y le quitó 30PS a Nidoran .

"..." – no sabía que decir.

"Nidoran , para" – le dije

Tiré una Pokéball hacia Pikachu, y tras esperar a la tercera vuelta, se quedó dentro. Me agaché y la cogí. Aún le quedaba 1PS. ¡Por suerte! Abrí mi mochila y saqué una Poción que tenía guardada. La utilicé en Pikachu y recuperó todos sus PS. Estaba al nivel 5.

"He tenido suerte... ¡al nivel 5!" – me dije.

Al momento, lo saqué de su Pokéball, e intenté estrechar lazos con mi nuevo compañero. Por el momento, parecía que no iba a ser.

"Hola, Pikachu. Soy Red." – saqué mis otros pokémon – "Estos son mis otros amigos, Bulbasaur y Nidoran " – le dije, sonriente

"Pika..." – Parecía que no estaba muy contento.

Tras un rato intentando entenderle, caí en la cuenta de que en el Bosque Verde había una colonia de Pikachu, pero parecía que últimamente habían desaparecido.

"¿Así que quieres que te ayude a buscar a tus amigos?" – le pregunté

"¡Pika, Pika!" – dijo, asintiendo. Se fue corriendo. Le seguí, y me topé con un hombre con un uniforme negro, con una R roja en el pecho.

"¿Qué haces aquí, niño?" – me dijo

"Solo vengo a...¡liberar los Pikachu!" – dije, mandando a mis pokémon – "¡Vamos, chicos!"

Envié a Bulbasaur y Nidoran , y empezaron a atacar a los pokémon del Team Rocket. Tras derrotarlos, corté las cuerdas en las que estaban encerrados los Pikachus (y algún Raichu).

Me dieron las gracias, y al despedirme, el Pikachu que había atrapado decidió irse conmigo. Se subió a mi hombro y seguimos en camino a Ciudad Plateada. Nuevas aventuras estaban por venir.

"¡Red!" – gritó una voz en la distancia. ¿Quién sería?"

"¿Quién es?" – pregunté al aire, y seguí andando.


	5. El primer gimnasio o casi

Capítulo 5

El primer gimnasio (o casi)

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del Bosque Verde, una persona me cogió del hombro... ¡Era Blue!

"Blue... ¡me has pegado un susto!" dije, casi aterrorizado, con la mano en el pecho

"Hola, Red. Supongo que te preguntarás que hago aquí, ¿no?" dijo

"La verdad es que sí" le respondí

"He venido por el mismo camino que tú por casualidad. Ahora que te encontré, vengo a decirte algo..."

"¿Qué?" pregunté

"Green ya tiene tres pokémon a un nivel considerable." me dijo, enseñando con su Pokédex las especies en cuestión.

"Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, Rattata...¡Guau!" dije, mirando fijamente la Pokédex

"Sí, parece que se ha aplicado muchísimo"

"¿Era solo eso?"

"Sí" respondió

"Vale, ¡hasta luego!" dije, corriendo lo más rápido que pude para llegar a Ciudad Plateada.

"¡Red, espera!"

Cuando lo dijo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Al llegar a Ciudad Plateada, me sentí como en casa. No sé si porque hacía ya algún tiempo que había abandonado el hogar o porque era un sitio agradable. Había varios edificios, pero lo que más abundaba era las casas. También vi que había un museo, pero no entré. Me dirigí al Centro Pokémon y recuperé a mi equipo. Tras descansar, me dirigí al gimnasio.

En el edificio, había un rótulo que ponía: "GIMNASIO POKÉMON DE CIUDAD PLATEADA. LÍDER: BROCK, EL MAESTRO DE LAS ROCAS". No sabía si entrar o no. Me armé de valor y entré. Había varios entrenadores practicando y vi a alguien muy familiar...¡Green!

"Eh, parece que tienes que seguirme a todas partes..." dijo

"No es mi problema que tengamos el mismo recorrido" le repliqué

"Cierto... ¿te apetece un combate pokémon?" Me preguntó, con una Pokéball en mano.

"Vale." le dije, cogiendo una Pokéball de mi cinturón.

"Recuerda, solo podremos usar tres pokémon. No se permiten cambios. ¿Vale?"

"Sí" le dije

Green sacó a Pidgeotto. Era un pájaro con aspecto algo debilucho, y (lógicamente) volaba. Yo envié a Pikachu.

"Red... ¿has entrenado algo en todo el tiempo en el que no nos hemos visto?" me pregunté

"Claro." le respondí – "¡Pikachu, usa Látigo!"

"Pues no lo parece. ¿Pikachu? Ja, ja" – "Pidgeotto, utiliza Ataque Arena"

Pidgeotto batió sus alas, y envió algo de gravilla a Pikachu. Pikachu usó Látigo.

"Eso le bajará algo las defensas" me dije

"¿Qué harás?" dijo

"Calla. Pikachu, utiliza Impactrueno"

Y falló. Cuando Pikachu lo ejecutó, Pidgeotto lo evitó y usó Ataque Ala. Pikachu voló por los aires. Cuando cayó, ya solo le quedaban unos 10PS.

"¡Pikachu...!"

"Je, je" se rió – "Acabemos con él, ¡Ataque Ala otra vez!"

"¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno otra vez!"

Esta vez sí funcionó, y Pidgeotto se quedó frito.

"Heh, ya solo le quedan 20PS..." dijo Green, con la Pokédex, mirando las estadísticas.

"¿Y quién era el novato?" dije – "¡Pikachu, por última vez, usa Impactrueno!"

Otra vez acertó y Pidgeotto cayó al suelo.

"Vuelve" dijo, devolviéndolo a su Pokéball – "Adelante, Charmeleon"

"Uf..." me dije – "¿Cómo voy a derrotar eso?"

"Charmeleon, Ascuas" ordenó

Charmeleon comenzó a echar fuego, y le dio a Pikachu de lleno.

"..."

Se debilitó. Ahora, tenía que decidir a qué Pokémon enviar.

"Venga, no tenemos todo el día" dijo Green, esperando

"Adelante, Nidoran " – "Utiliza Doble Patada"

Le dio, pero no le hizo mucho daño. Charmeleon usó Ascuas de nuevo, y también debilitó a Nidoran .

"..." – "Adelante, Bul...mejor, me retiro" dije, abandonado el gimnasio

"¡Red, perdedor, ja, ja, ja!" dijo, riéndose

Volví al Centro Pokémon y recuperé a mi equipo de nuevo. Decidí volver al Bosque Verde y entrenar allí un poco más. Si no podía derrotar a Green, ¿cómo podría derrotar al líder del gimnasio?

Llevaba ya dos horas entrenando, y había subido ya cinco niveles. Mis Pokémon estaban en el nivel 15. Cogí la Pokédex y miré a qué nivel evolucionaban. Estaba de suerte: ¡Bulbasaur y Nidoran evolucionaban al nivel 16!

Seguí entrenando, derrotando a muchos pokémon bicho, sobre todo Metapod y Kakuna, aunque también había algún Butterfree y Beedrill, e incluso, Spearow.

Cuando Bulbasaur subió al nivel 16, una aurora le rodeó... ¡estaba evolucionando! No me lo podía creer. Estaba presenciando uno de las cosas más bonitas de ser entrenador. Se hacía más grande, le salían más hojas, le crecían los colmillos... ¡ya era un Ivysaur! Abracé a Ivysaur, y lo dejé conmigo. Después, saqué a Nidoran y lo entrené de la misma manera. Al rozar el nivel 16... ¡también evolucionó! Se convirtió en un Nidorino, un pokémon que me cautivó con solo verlo. ¡Tenía un aspecto tan intimidante!

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba oscureciendo. Volví a Ciudad Plateada y me alojé en el Centro Pokémon. Volvía sin derrotar a un entrenador o líder, pero habiendo vivido nuevas experiencias.


	6. The Fight

Por fin traigo el capítulo 6. La verdad es que esto ya tenía telarañas xD. Hay una diferencia entre el capítulo que he puesto en el foro con este...este no tiene letras, porque creo que no dejaban poner letras de canciones en las historias xD.

Gracias a un amigo me he animado a seguir el fic, y me ha dado algunas ideas, aunque hasta más adelante no saldrán :). Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

_The Fight_

Ya había amanecido, era un nuevo día. Estaba decidido a derrotar a Brock de una vez por todas. Desayuné en el Centro Pokémon y me dirigí al gimnasio.

"Esta vez es la definitiva" murmuré para mis adentros, antes de abrir la puerta. Por suerte no había entrenadores, así que llegué rápidamente a Brock.

"Así que estás de nuevo aquí, ¿eh? Rara vez alguien se atreve a volver aquí… Sobre todo después de aquella derrota que sufriste ayer por ese chaval… Supongo que habrás mejorado, ¿no?" dijo Brock al verme, ya preparado para luchar.

"Tres contra tres, ¿no Brock?" le pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sí." Tras decir eso, sacó a Geodude. – "¡Vamos, Geodude! ¡Enseñémosle nuestro

poder!"

"Ve, Ivysaur" – dije, lanzando la Pokéball al centro del campo de batalla.

"Je, je, je…" – "¡Geodude, Rizo Defensa!"

La defensa de Geodude aumentó. Un aura con forma de esfera le rodeaba.

"Ivysaur, utiliza Hoja Afilada" – grité, señalando al Geodude

Un montón de hojas se esparcieron por el campo de batalla, y la mayoría alcanzaron al

Geodude, causándole graves daños. Aún así, aguantó.

"Rizo Defensa no solo ayuda a mejorar la defensa física, si no también la defensa

mental." – dijo, sin inmutarse – "Geodude, Golpe Roca."

Geodude agitó rápidamente sus brazos, pero Ivysaur lo esquivó fácilmente, debido a su

mayor velocidad.

"Voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras con Geodude" – me dijo con un tono calmado.

"¿En serio?" – le pregunté extrañado – "Pues entonces, ¡Hoja Afilada otra vez,

Ivysaur!"

Eso hizo que Geodude cayera al suelo debilitado.

"Bien, vuelve." – "Has hecho un buen trabajo."

Me sorprendía la tranquilidad con la que hablaba, a pesar de ir perdiendo. Sin duda,

Brock era un rival bastante duro. No se inmutaba con nada. Parecía que aunque

ocurriera lo peor, él seguiría tranquilo. Y así era.

"Ahora verás mi auténtico poder. Vamos, Onix." – dijo, con una seguridad increíble.

De la Pokéball salió una serpiente de roca enorme, que casi rozaba el techo del

gimnasio.

"Dios mío…" – pensé, un poco horrorizado – "¡Es un Pokémon enorme!"

"Ya ves que tengo Pokémon peligrosos, ¿eh?" – me dijo, riéndose – "Onix, utiliza

Atadura"

Onix agarró fuertemente a Ivysaur, y lo llevó por los aires. Tras eso lo lanzó contra la

pared. Ivysaur estaba debilitado.

"Ivysaur, vuelve." – dije – "Vamos, Nidorino"

"Veo que tienes Pokémon preparados, ¿eh?" – dijo Brock, intentando no sacar una sonrisa de victoria –

"Sí. ¡Y vas a ver lo que puedo hacer! – grité – "¡Nidorino, Doble Patada!"

Nidorino rápidamente estampó sus patas contra el Onix. Onix seguía bien, aunque con rasguños por la evidente fuerza del ataque.

"¡Onix, Atadura!" – gritó Brock –

La serpiente de rocas intentó coger a Nidorino, pero éste esquivo el ataque con éxito.

"Nidorino es un Pokémon rápido y fuerte" – dije – "¡Nidorino, Doble Patada de nuevo!"

Nidorino siguió mis órdenes, y tiró al Onix al suelo. En ese momento, cayó debilitado y se convirtió en un amasijo de rocas que se esparció por el campo.

"¡Has destruido a mi Onix!" – dijo, sin creérselo –

"¿Yo?" – pregunté, aún extrañado por haber podido hacer eso –

"Sí, tú" – dijo, señalándome – "Tus Pokémon tienen un potencial oculto excelente"

"Ehm…¡gracias!" – dije sonriendo–

"Por tu proeza te doy la medalla Roca. – dijo, dándome la medalla – Con ella podrás entrenar a tus Pokémon hasta el nivel 20 – 25 y podrás utilizar la máquina oculta Destello."

"¡! ¡No me lo creo!" – dije, gritando de la emoción – "La pondré en mi chaqueta"

"Amigo, felicidades. Espero que podamos luchar otra vez, cuando seas más fuerte"

"Lo mismo digo"

Tras eso, nos estrechamos las manos y nos despedimos.

Cuando ya salí del gimnasio, ya era por la noche, así que decidí descansar en el Centro Pokémon para partir hacia el Mt. Moon por la mañana.

Mi viaje sin duda acababa de comenzar.


	7. Mt Moon

**Por fin estamos en el capítulo 7 ^^. Espero que os guste, he mejorado mucho mi estilo de redacción e intentado añadir descripciones y contar mejor la historia.**

**Quería agradecer de nuevo al mismo amigo del capítulo 6 por pasar el link del tutorial de los guiones por el chat de POKéMON-STATS :).**

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, así que ya os dejo con el capítulo 7.**

**Capítulo 7**

Mt. Moon

— ¿Ya es por la mañana? —me pregunté, bostezando—. Aún tengo bastante sueño…—dije, bostezando de nuevo.

El día anterior derroté a Brock con un combate espectacular, y ya estaba listo para seguir con mi aventura y llegar al Mt. Moon. Decían que pasando ese sitio se podía llegar a Ciudad Celeste, donde se encontraba otro líder de gimnasio.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la ducha, y me cambié de ropa. Bajé a la cafetería del Centro Pokémon y tomé un desayuno fuerte, porque hoy iba a ser un día bastante duro.

—Bueno, ya es hora de ir al Mt. Moon —le dije a mis Pokémon—. Chicos, tenemos que esforzarnos al máximo para poder superarlo.

Todos asintieron y partimos hacia la Ruta 4, donde se encontraba el famoso Mt. Moon. Por suerte había un Centro Pokémon en la entrada. Cuando lo vi caí en la cuenta de que tenía que llamar al Profesor. Fui corriendo y me senté en uno de los teléfonos. Marqué el número y me atendió alguien que no era el Profesor.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté  
>—Soy Elm, el asistente del Profesor Oak —me respondió<br>Era un chico de quizás unos 25-27 años, y llevaba una bata blanca, típica de los profesores, y unos libros bastante gordos en la mano. Era de estatura media y tenía el pelo castaño. También llevaba unas gafas de diseño cuadrado.  
>—Elm, ¿está el Profesor? —le pregunté<br>—Espera un momento —dijo, yendo para otra habitación  
>En ese momento apareció el Profesor.<br>— ¡Hola, Red! ¿Cómo te va? —me preguntó, sonriendo  
>—Hola profesor —le dije—. Pues me va bastante bien… ¡Ya tengo mi primera medalla! —le dije, contento<br>—Me alegro mucho, Red —me dijo, también contento  
>—Y bueno, ¿cómo va el idiota de Green? —le pregunté con un tono de burla—. ¿Ya tiene cincuenta medallas?<br>—Ayer me llamó. Me dijo que estaba en Ciudad Celeste, y que iba a visitar la ciudad antes de luchar contra el líder.  
>—Qué raro, normalmente cuando llega a una ciudad va directamente a luchar…—dije, extrañado<br>—Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón…—me respondió, asintiendo  
>—Por cierto, mi Bulbasaur y Nidoran evolucionaron —le dije<br>— ¿Sí? ¡Me alegro, Red! —dijo, contento  
>—Bueno, hasta pronto, Profesor —le dije, agitando la mano, antes de apagar el teléfono.<p>

Un rato después, ya me encontraba en el Mt. Moon. Era una cueva enorme y oscura. Podía ver a muchos entrenadores y Pokémon como Zubat o Geodude.

— ¡Malditos Zubat! —dije, intentando disipar el conjunto de Zubat que me rodeaba—. ¡Iros por ahí! —después de decir eso, salí corriendo, al ver que no podía evitarlos.  
>Cuando ya por fin había conseguido escapar de la bandada, vi a un Pokémon muy raro con una piedra con forma de luna colgada del cuello.<br>—¿Qué Pokémon es ese? —me pregunté—. Cogeré la Pokédex…  
>Saqué la Pokédex de mi bolsillo y escaneé al extraño Pokémon. Era un Clefairy.<br>—Mmm…—murmuré—. Pone que son raros…—entonces, me vino una idea—. ¡Lo capturaré!  
>Con aires decididos envié a Pikachu al combate.<br>—¡Prepárate, Clefairy! —grité—. ¡Vas a ser mío!  
>El Clefairy seguía tranquilo. No me hacía ni caso.<br>—Joder…—murmuré—. ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno!

Pikachu concentró su energía eléctrica, pero justo cuando le iba a dar el pequeño rayo, el Clefairy esquivó rápidamente.

—Es rápido —pensé—. Pero aún así verá nuestro poder. ¡Pikachu, Impactrueno otra vez!  
>Justo cuando Pikachu iba a atacar, el Clefairy empezó a hacer un gesto con los dedos. Los empezó a mover de izquierda derecha a un ritmo rápido. ¡Era el ataque Metrónomo! El Clefairy atacó con un Llamarada. Pikachu se cayó al suelo calcinado.<br>—Pero qué…—no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo—. ¿¡Acaba de lanzar fuego! —aún estaba con cara de haba—. ¡Pikachu, vuelve!  
>Devolví a Pikachu y saqué a Nidorino.<br>—Nidorino, utiliza Cornada —dije.  
>Nidorino hizo un placaje contra el Clefairy clavándole el cuerno.<br>—Va a ver este Clefairy, jeje…—dije, riéndome.

El Clefairy cayó desmayado al suelo. Justo cuando iba a tirar la Pokéball para capturarlo, aparecieron tres hombres vestidos de negro con una R impresa en el pecho.

—Niñito, gracias por debilitar a ese Clefairy por nosotros —dijo uno de los tres hombres de negro.  
>— ¿Sois el Team Rocket? —pregunté, estúpidamente—. Si lo sois, ¡preparaos! —dije.<br>Mi sueño desde siempre había sido el de destruir a una organización criminal.  
>—Sí, somos el Team Rocket —afirmó otro de los hombres de negro. Este tenía el pelo azul recogido en una coleta.<br>—Y vamos a llevarnos a tus Pokémon, chaval —dijo el último, que era más gordito.  
>—Sobre mi cadáver —dije, sacando a mis Pokémon—. ¡Adelante, Ivysaur y Nidorino!<br>— ¡Vamos, Drowzee!  
>— ¡Let's go, Zubat!<br>— ¡Derrótale, Charmander!  
>—Tres contra uno… lo veo algo injusto…—pensé—.<br>Pero justo en ese momento, apareció alguien muy familiar…¡Blue!  
>— ¡Blue! —exclamé contento—. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?<br>—Justo hoy conseguí la medalla de Brock —dijo, sonriente—. Así que tienes problemas con estos tipos, ¿no?  
>—Así es —respondí—. ¿Le vamos a dar su merecido?<br>—Claro —dijo, sacando a sus Pokémon—. ¿Preparados, Squirtle y Jigglypuff?

Ya éramos dos contra tres, algo más justo.

—Preparaos, chicos —dijo el gordito—. No vais a salir de esta.  
>—Ya veremos, Snorlax —le replicó Blue.<br>— ¿¡QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO! —dijo gritando, cogiéndose de los pelos—  
>—Snorlax —le respondió otra vez, riéndose.<p>

Yo casi no me podía aguantar la risa. En ese momento las cosas se pusieron serias.

—Rezad lo que sepáis, que no vais a salir de esta —dijo el del pelo azul.  
>—Dejémonos el parlamento y peleemos —dije yo, para romper ese ciclo infinito de amenazas e insultos.<br>—Por mí vale —dijo Blue—. Jigglypuff, Canto. Squirtle, Pistola Agua.  
>— ¡Ivysaur, Hoja Afilada! ¡Nidorino, Cornada! —ordené.<br>—Creo que me voy…—dijo uno de los Rocket.  
>—Y yo…—murmuró el otro.<br>— ¡Esperadme! —dijo el gordo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Así es, esos tres cobardes huyeron. Más adelante supimos que eran gente aburrida que se hacía pasar por Rocket para conseguir cosas.

— ¡Ve, PokéBall! —dije, tirando la Pokéball al Clefairy.  
>—Red, ¿por qué lo has capturado? —preguntó Blue.<br>—Porque es un Pokémon bien raro —respondí, con mi Pokéball.  
>—Pues sabes…me encantaría tener un Clefairy…—dijo Blue suspirando.<br>En ese momento entré en una especie de batalla de moral en mi cabeza para decidir si dárselo o no. Al final decidí regalárselo.  
>—Toma, aquí tienes —le dije, dándole la Pokéball—. Espero que lo entrenes con cariño.<br>— ¡Oh, Red! —dijo Blue muy contenta—. ¡Muchas gracias!  
>En ese momento me dio un abrazo. Ella no sabía que estaba colado por ella. Blue se dio cuenta de que me sonrojé.<br>—Je, je… ¿Te pasa algo, Red? —me preguntó.  
>—No, nada…—dije, mintiendo.<br>En mi interior estaba como en el séptimo cielo.


	8. Saliendo del Mt Moon

**Capítulo 8**

Saliendo del Mt. Moon

Tras darle el Clefairy a Blue, ella cogió otro camino y yo seguí el mío. De eso ya habían pasado horas. Ya había llegado a la parte más externa del Mt. Moon.

El suelo y las paredes estaban formados por rocas, y al fondo había un pequeño camino que llevaba a la salida. ¡Por fin! Pero justo cuando pasaba, apareció un Super Necio.

— ¡No pasarás! —dijo, estirando los brazos en señal de prohibición.

— ¿Por qué no puedo pasar? —le pregunté.

—Tengo dos fósiles, y no quiero compartirlos —me respondió.

Sinceramente no le entendía. Yo solo quería salir de esa maldita cueva de una santa vez.

—Verás… —me dijo— Si me derrotas, te dejaré quedarte con el fósil que quieras y podrás salir.

—Vale… —le respondí.

Lo hice solo para poder salir. Yo no tenía ganas de luchar, estaba demasiado cansado.

—¡Adelante, Voltorb! —gritó, sacando un Pokémon que guardaba cierto parecido con una Pokéball—. ¡Vamos a demostrar nuestro poder! —dijo, completamente decidido.

—Ven, Nidorino —dije, sin ninguna gana—. Tenemos que ganar —dije, animándome un poco.

Los dos Pokémon se miraban fijamente. Yo me mordía el labio inferior. Aunque tenía confianza, temía que por culpa de mi propia desgana perdiera el combate.

—Nidorino, Doble Patada —dije.

—Voltorb, Chirrido —dijo, señalando a Nidorino.

—Eso le bajará dos niveles de defensa…—pensé—. Bueno, da igual, total, Nidorino tiene un buen ataque…

Nidorino se abalanzó sobre el Voltorb y le propinó dos patadas. Voltorb intentaba mantenerse, aunque ya se estaba tambaleando un poco.

—¡Voltorb! —gritó, llorando—. ¡No puedo permitirlo! —dijo.

—A ver si se rinde o algo…—pensé.

—No me voy a rendir en la vida —dijo.

—Es que…¿¡puedes leer mi mente!? —dije, aterrorizado.

—Quizás sí, quizás no…—dijo, sonriendo y poniéndose bien las gafas.

En ese momento, me puse violento, algo no muy usual en mí.

—Si no me lo dices, mataré a tu Voltorb —le dije, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa—. Y es raro que no cumpla mis amenazas.

—Jamás —dijo.

—Pues entonces…—dije, listo para dar el golpe final— ¡Nidorino, Cornada!

Nidorino atravesó al Voltorb, partiéndolo en dos y tirándolo al suelo.

El Super Necio cogió los restos que quedaban del Pokémon y se fue corriendo.

—No era un Pokémon real…pero puedes quedarte con los fósiles. Te los regalo. No quiero volverte a ver nunca más —dijo antes de irse corriendo, llevando los restos encima.

En ese momento, cogí los dos fósiles y los metí en mochila. Luego volví al exterior…¡por fin!

Salí de nuevo en la Ruta 4, ya que estaba dividida en dos secciones. No muy lejos vi a dos luchadores practicando. No sé por qué, pero decidí acercarme a ver. Resulta que eran tutores de movimientos. Le pedí a uno que le enseñara Mega Patada a Pikachu y a otro Megapatada para Nidorino. Me despedí de ellos y continué mi camino hacia Ciudad Celeste.

Ciudad Celeste era grande, aunque no tanto como Ciudad Plateada, por ejemplo. Al llegar localicé el Centro Pokémon y me dispuse a descansar y continuar con mi aventura al día siguiente.

Al entrar, me sorprendí. ¡Estaban Green y Blue en el café! Dejé mis Pokémon con la Enfermera Joy y fui corriendo a saludarles.

—Hey chicos, ¿cómo va? —pregunté, amistosamente, evitando insultar a Green.

—¡Hola, Red! —exclamó, contenta—. ¿Cómo has tardado tanto? —preguntó.

—Hola, señor lento —dijo Green, intentando ser agudo.

—He tardado mucho por culpa de un Super Necio que no me dejaba salir —dije.

—Oh... —dijo Blue.

—No mientas, siempre pones excusas cuando pierdes el tiempo —dijo Green.

—Joder, siempre igual…—dije, ya casi enfadado.

—Me gusta fastidiarte—dijo, riéndose.

—Green , déjale en paz —dijo Blue.

—¿Sabes? Me voy a dormir. No tengo ganas de aguantar a un retrasado que se cree superior solo porque llega antes a los sitios —dije, subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, dejé la mochila en el suelo, me quité la ropa y me acosté. Me daba igual que alguien me pillara, estaba muy cansado.

Cuando me desperté, eran las 10 o las 11 de la mañana. ¡Cómo añoraba dormir como antes!

Me puse la ropa, cogí mis pertenencias y me bajé. Recogí mis Pokémon y me fui a desayunar. ¡Tenía mucha hambre! Casualmente, Blue se encontraba en una mesa sola, así que me acerqué.

—Buenos días —dije.

—Buenos días, Red —dijo, con un tono de simpatía.

—¿Has pedido ya el desayuno? —pregunté.

—No…—dijo.

—¿Quieres que lo coja yo? —pregunté.

—Vale —dijo.

Me acerqué al mostrador y pedí unos bocadillos y unos refrescos. En un momento me lo dieron. Llevé las bandejas, las puse en la mesa y ya nos pusimos a desayunar.

—¡Me moría de hambre! —dije, con la boca llena de comida.

—Y yo —dijo.

—¿Green dónde se ha metido? ¿Se ha ido a la ****** por fin? —pregunté.

—Dijo que se iba a la Ruta 24 a ver a no sé quien —me dijo.

—Curioso…—dije, murmurando.

—Ya sé que es insoportable —dijo— ¿Piensas buscarle? —me preguntó.

—No, pero quizás me pase por allí —le respondí.

—Ten cuidado, hay muchos entrenadores allí . Además, Green ha estado entrenando bastante —me dijo.

—Por cierto, ¿has empezado a entrenar al Clefairy que te di? —le pregunté.

—Pues muy bien, ya ha aprendido Canto y Metrónomo —me respondió.

—Bueno, yo ya he terminado. Me voy —dije.

—Adiós —dijo.

Cuando salí del Centro Pokémon, me dirigí a la Ruta 24. Sabía que iba a haber muchos entrenadores, pero no un número exacto. Por lo que vi en una vista rápida fue un puente con varios entrenadores: el Puente Pepita.


	9. Bill y otros eventos

**Capítulo 9**

Bill y otros eventos

—Ahí está —dije, mirando hacia una casa que se encontraba al lado del mar—. Supongo que será la casa del mar…—pensé.

Justo cuando iba a llamar al timbre, Green salía de la casa.

—Hola, retrasado. Y con retrasado me refiero a que llegas tarde —dijo, con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Hola, Green. Voy a ver a Bill. —dije.

—Pues Bill tiene algunos problemas…yo he venido a robarle un ordenador —dijo, enseñando un ordenador portátil que llevaba debajo del brazo.

Tras decirme eso, se fue corriendo.

—Nunca le comprenderé…—pensé, suspirando.

Justo cuando se fue, entré en la casa de Bill, y vi que estaba atado de pies y manos.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —pregunté, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

—Esto…ese chico se ha llevado mi ordenador portátil…—dijo, balbuceando como pudo.

—¿Cómo? Pero si a ese chico lo conozco…—dije, perplejo.

Justo cuando dije eso, escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte. Desaté lo más rápido que pude a Bill y salimos corriendo.

—Gracias por desatarme —me dijo, casi sin aliento.

—De nada —le respondí.

El "ruido" era una explosión que hubo en la casa del Maestro Diglett. ¿Y cómo lo sabía? Salía mucho humo de ahí y tenía un cartel en la entrada de su casa.

Cuando llegamos, el Maestro se encontraba sano y salvo, había conseguido salir gracias a su Diglett.

—¿Sois la policía? —preguntó.

—No, venimos a ver qué ha ocurrido —respondí.

—Pues el autor del incendio se encuentra en el patio…No comprendo por qué no ha huido. Yo ya he llamado a la policía —dijo.

—Veamos —dijo Bill.

En el patio de la casa, se encontraba…¡Green!

—Habéis picado como peces en un estanque —nos dijo.

En ese momento, se quitó la máscara y la ropa. ¡Era un miembro del Team Rocket, Locke!

—Soy Locke, alias "El Barón de los Disfraces". Nadie puede saber que soy yo el que está detrás de tantos robos y mentiras —dijo, con un tono de determinación.

—Bien, Locke, hoy terminan tus fechorías —dije, sacando más valor del usual que hay en mí—. ¡Vas a pasar mucho tiempo entre rejas!

—Uf…—dijo Bill, con cara de mareo.

Locke llevaba la típica ropa negra que caracterizaba al Team Rocket, pero él que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, que dejaba ver un tatuaje de una R en el hombro izquierdo. También tenía el pelo largo, rubio, con una barba larga. Creo que medía unos dos metros, y tenía bastante musculatura.

—Adelante, Pikachu —dije, tirando la Pokéball al suelo.

—Vamos, Charmeleon —dijo.

El Charmeleon llevaba unas cadenas en las muñecas, y tenía los ojos rojos, como si fuera controlado por el poder mental de alguien.

—¡Pikachu, Impactrueno! —le ordené.

—Charmeleon, Llamarada —dijo, decididamente.

Ese Llamarada de Charmeleon no era normal, porque le dio a Pikachu y a mí de lleno. En ese momento, recuerdo que me desmayé, probablemente por las graves quemaduras. Pero justo antes de cerrar los ojos, pude ver una silueta azul que me envolvió. En ese momento, estábamos completamente recuperados. Por desgracia, no pude ver a ese extraño Pokémon…

Locke huyó aterrorizado, dejando la MT Excavar y el ordenador portátil. Al final no era tan intimidante…

Justo en ese momento llegó la policía, y lo capturaron a tiempo. Un rato después vinieron los bomberos y apagaron los restos del incendio, que ya no eran muy peligrosos.

—¡Por fin he recuperado mi ordenador portátil! —dijo Bill, contento.

—Me alegro mucho, Bill —le dije, sonriendo.

—Como me has ayudado, te voy a dejar que veas un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando —me dijo.

—¿¡De verdad!? —no daba crédito— ¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando ya llegamos a su casa, me enseñó las evoluciones de Eevee, para que las registrara en la Pokédex. Después de eso, me mostró su proyecto.

—Es un programa que permite almacenar a tus Pokémon como datos y sacarlos en cualquier momento y lugar, mientras estés en un Centro Pokémon —me dijo, emocionado—. Y como me caes bien, te voy a dar un usuario y contraseña para que utilices el Sistema de Almacenamiento.

—Gracias —le dije.

—Es solo un segundo…—dijo, escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz—. Ya está.

—¿Y cómo me conectaré? —le pregunté.

—Solo tendrás que ir a los ordenadores de los Centro Pokémon y poner tus datos. Entrarás en la versión beta automáticamente —me dijo.

—Entendido —dije, asintiendo.

Tras eso, me despedí y volví al Centro Pokémon, ya que ya estaba anocheciendo. Además, estaba muy cansado y aún recordaba como un trauma lo de la silueta azul. Creía que iba a entrar en un modo paranoico, pero afortunadamente no.

Cené unos pizzinis y me fui a dormir. Estaba muy cansado, habían pasado muchas cosas hoy.

Al día siguiente, decidí dirigirme al gimnasio de una vez. Quería conseguir ya mi segunda medalla. ¡Qué nervios! Aunque al final decidí combatir con unos cuantos chicos que se encontraban en el Puente Pepita.

—Tú puedes, Rattata —dijo el joven—. ¡Placaje!

—¡Pikachu, Látigo! —dije.

Eso fue un poco del combate que tuve. Al final compartimos el almuerzo y todo.

Qué bien me sentía al ser una buena persona, aunque no fuera el mejor entrenador como Green. Él era un jodido ególatra, que despreciaba a todos los que no entrenaban con mano dura. Yo era mucho más despreocupado, ciertamente.

En cuanto terminé mi ronda de combates, fui a buscar Pokémon. En ese momento vi uno que me encandiló…¡Abra! Por desgracia, era un Pokémon difícil de capturar, estuve horas intentándolo, hasta que estaba a punto de rendirme y apareció uno delante de mis narices, pero que no se iba. Le tiré una Pokéball y se metió sin rechistar, aunque cuando ya lo tenía capturado oficialmente, se escapó de la Pokéball. Resulta que no le gustaba estar en una.

—Así que te quieres quedar fuera e ir conmigo, ¿no? —le pregunté, dudando si recibiría una respuesta.

—() —no dijo nada, solo asintió.

—Ya veo. Mientras estés oficialmente en mi equipo, no tengo problema —dije, sonriendo—. ¿Sabes qué? Te voy a llamar Star.

—() —no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo.

—Pues bienvenido al equipo Star, ¡espero que estemos mucho tiempo juntos! —dije, muy contento.

En ese momento, abracé a Star con todas mis fuerzas.

Tras estos eventos, volvimos a Ciudad Celeste.


	10. Misty

**POR FIN! EL CAPÍTULO 10! Me ha salido bastante corto comparado con los anteriores, pero es que no podía poner mucho más xD. Solo espero que os guste y que comentéis :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Misty

Tras pasar la noche en el Centro Pokémon, a la mañana siguiente fui directo al gimnasio de Misty, con Star a mi lado, levitando.

—¡Hoy es el día! —dije, alzando los puños—¡Misty se va enterar!

—() —Star hizo lo mismo.

Al entrar en el gimnasio, vi que era una piscina enorme, con dos plataformas para el combate. Cuando me acerqué al campo de batalla, algo se abalanzó sobre mí.

—¡Pero esto qué esssss! —dije, gritando—.

—¡Psyduck, para! —dijo una chica en bikini, preocupada.

—No, si no pasa nada….—dije, levantándome.

—¿Eres el aspirante? —me preguntó.

—Sí —respondí asintiendo.

—Vale —dijo—.Soy la líder del gimnasio, mi nombre es Misty.

Era una chica de más o menos mi edad, de estatura media, pelirroja, con un bikini.

—¿Me tengo que quedar aquí? —pregunté.

—Sí —dijo— Puedes usar todos los Pokémon que quieras.

En ese momento, comenzó el combate.

—¡Adelante, Staryu! —gritó, lanzando la Pokéball al aire.

—¡Vamos, Pikachu! —dije, haciendo lo mismo.

Los dos Pokémon se miraban fijamente.

—Staryu, Giro Rápido —dijo.

Staryu comenzó a girar rápidamente, acercándose peligrosamente a Pikachu.

—¡Pikachu, Rayo! —grité.

Justo cuando Staryu ya le había rozado suavemente, Pikachu descargó su electricidad, tirándolo al agua.

—¡Lo has frito! —dijo.

—Je —dije, riéndome.

En ese momento, Staryu volvió al combate.

—¡¿Pero qué…!? —dije, estupefacto.

En ese momento, cogí mi Pokédex y miré la entrada de Staryu.

Mientras no destruyas el núcleo, podrá revivir todas las veces que quiera.

—Vale, ya lo entiendo —me dije— ¡Pikachu, vuelve!

—Ya te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? —me dijo.

—Sí. ¡Adelante, Nidorino! —dije, lanzando la Pokéball.

Nidorino salió de la Pokéball.

—Escucha —le dije— ¡Ataca al núcleo, eso rojo del centro! ¿Me comprendes?

Nidorino asintió, y fue corriendo hacia la gema roja del Staryu.

—¡Staryu, esquívalo! —dijo.

Justo cuando iba a dar la cornada, Staryu se fue a otro lado rápidamente, y Nidorino cayó al agua. Por suerte no se podía ahogar, ya que la piscina no era demasiado profunda.

—¡Nidorino….!—grité.

—¿Es que no sabe nadar? —preguntó, con un tono de burla.

—¡Claro que no! —dije, haciéndome el preocupado, ya que era imposible que se ahogara.

Cuando vi que bajó la guardia, Nidorino atacó, siguiendo mi "sucia" estrategia, destruyendo la gema.

—¡Staryu…! —dijo, devolviendo el Pokémon a su Pokéball— ¡Pagarás por ello! ¡Vamos, Starmie!

Starmie era la evolución de Staryu, solo que era de color violeta y era más grande que Staryu.

—Jo, ¿más? —pensé.

—Starmie, Rayo Hielo —le ordenó, lanzando ella misma el Starmie al aire.

—(¿Por qué lo lanzará al aire? Qué raro) —me dijo Star por telepatía.

—(Ni idea) —le respondí de la misma manera.

El Rayo Hielo desafortunadamente congeló a Nidorino, obligándome a devolverlo a su Pokéball, ya que tampoco tenía una medicina para descongelarlo, así que al menos en su Pokéball no sufriría.

—Cuántas trampas —dije, indignado.

—Lo dice el que hace una táctica prácticamente ilegal…—me dijo.

—¡Ivysaur, acaba con esa puta estrella! —grité.

—Vas listo —me dijo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Averígualo —respondió.

Pensé un segundo, y miré en mi Pokédex. Sí, el tipo Planta era débil frente a ataques de tipo Hielo y Psíquico.

—Estoy jodido —dije—¡Ivysaur, Hoja Afilada!

Una lluvia de hojas afiladas como cuchillas envolvió a Starmie. Las que no llegaron, cayeron al agua, pero seguían siendo algo peligrosas.

Starmie tenía numerosos rasguños, pero seguía en pie.

—Uf…—murmuré, al borde del agotamiento.

—Starmie, otro Rayo Hielo —dijo.

Ese Rayo Hielo devastó a Ivysaur, debilitándolo.

—Mierda…—murmuré,

Devolví a Ivysaur y saqué a Pikachu.

—¡Acaba con él con un Rayo bien dado! —dije.

Pikachu empezó a brillar como el sol, y acabó con Starmie con ese ataque.

—¡Golpe crítico! ¡Bien! ¡Ganamos! —dije, contento, abrazando a Pikachu y a Star.

—No debería darte la medalla, pero bueno, hoy no estoy por la labor de detener a alguien que hace estrategias raras con tal de conseguir la medalla, así que aquí la tienes —me dijo, lanzándomela desde su plataforma con una puntería perfecta.

—Guau —dije, sorprendido.

Al salir del gimnasio me despedí de Misty y puse la medalla en mi chaqueta, al lado de la Roca. Ya era por la tarde y no quedaba mucho para que oscureciera, por lo que fui directamente al Centro Pokémon para descansar y recuperar a mis Pokémon.

Star se metió en la cama conmigo, era como un peluche.

Al día siguiente, me puse en camino a Ciudad Carmín, donde me esperaba el S.S. Anne, la Cueva Diglett y un nuevo líder, el Lt. Surge.

Por lo que sabía, el Lt. Surge había estado en el ejército, y había luchado en la guerra de Vietnam, algo extraño, puesto que Vietnam no existía en el mundo Pokémon. También tenía el dato de que entrenaba Pokémon eléctricos.

Sobre el S.S. Anne, no sabía mucho, solo que es un crucero que pasaba una vez al año por el puerto de Carmín, y yo poseía un ticket para entrar a la fiesta gracias a Bill.

La única manera de llegar a Ciudad Carmín era a través de una extraña galería subterránea, cosa que no me importaba mucho, ya que el camino no era muy largo.

¿Y qué más puedo decir? Solo estaba dándole vueltas a la misma cosa…que si Green, que si Blue, que si el Lt. Surge…etc.

Después de todos estos pensamientos, me puse en serio, y planeé llegar a la ciudad por la tarde, o como mucho por la noche. No quería dormir a la intemperie, hacía mucho frío.


	11. Ciudad Carmín, el SS Anne y Surge

**Capítulo 11**

Ciudad Carmín y el S.S. Anne

Tras horas de caminata, llegué a Ciudad Carmín. Sin duda, era una de las ciudades más grandes de Kanto, con un puerto, varias tiendas e incluso una comisaría. Yo fui directo al puerto, ya que la fiesta solo se celebraba ese día.

Al llegar, pasaron mi ticket por una máquina de infrarrojos y me dieron una pulsera que me permitía visitar libremente el barco. Sin duda, era de lujo, y con todas las prestaciones imaginables.

—¡Guau! —dije, impresionado— ¡Se nota que esta gente no está en crisis!

—¿Qué desea? —me preguntó un camarero que llevaba una bandeja de plata vacía.

—Un refresco, por favor —le pedí, sentándome en una de las mesas.

Cuando hice mi pedido, vinieron Green y Blue, y también se sentaron.

—¡Hola, Red! —dijo Blue, con dulzura.

—Hola —dijo fríamente Green.

—¿Os apetece algo? —pregunté.

—Yo ya he pedido mi granizado —dijo Blue sonriendo.

—A mí no me apetece nada —dijo Green.

Tuvimos una larga charla que duró horas, pasando por temas como Pokémon hasta algunos de más actualidad.

—Yo me retiro —dijo Green— tengo que descansar para el combate de mañana.

—Adiós —dije.

—Hasta luego —dijo Blue.

Green se fue y nos quedamos solos.

—¿Tú también te vas? —pregunté.

—No —respondió Blue.

**—**Bien. Tengo que decirte algo —dije.

—¿Qué? **—**preguntó.

Justo en ese momento, se apagaron las luces y apareció Locke.

—¡Otra vez tú! —gritó, fastidiado— ¡Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya!

—¡Ya veremos! —dije, preparándome.

—¡Adelante, Ryhorn! —dijo.

—¡Vamos, Ivysaur! —dije.

Los dos Pokémon se miraban fijamente. Rhyhorn era un Pokémon parecido a un rinoceronte, pero de color plateado. Según mi Pokédex, no tenía mucha inteligencia, pero era muy robusto.

—Ryhorn, Placaje —le ordenó, apuntando a mi Pokémon.

—Cuidado, Ivysaur —le advertí.

Como Ryhorn era tan lento, era un enemigo fácil de evitar para Ivysaur.

—¡Ivysaur, Polvo Veneno! —le dije.

Ese día estaba estratégico.

Ivysaur esparció unos polvos por el campo de batalla.

Algunos polvos alcanzaron al Rhyhorn, como es natural. Locke no decía nada, seguía tranquilo.

—No me importa —dijo— sé que ganaré —comentó, con seguridad.

—¿Sí? —pregunté riéndome— ¡Ivysaur, Hoja Afilada!

Las hojas afiladas como cuchillas atravesaron al Rhyhorn, y lo dejaron casi debilitado. El veneno hizo el resto.

—Ha sido un combate bastante fácil —dije.

—¿Crees que hemos terminado? ¡Te equivocas! —me dijo, sacando otro Pokémon— ¡Adelante, Weezing!

—Jo... —dije.

—Weezing, Bomba Lodo —le ordenó a la bola de gas.

—Esto será fácil —pensé— ¡Vuelve, Ivysaur!

Ivysaur volvió a su Pokéball.

—¡Adelante, Star!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Eso qué es? —dijo, riéndose.

—Ya verás **—**dije—¡Vamos, Star!

En ese momento, Star comenzó a evolucionar.

—¿¡Pero qué...!? —dijo, asombrado.  
>—¡Star, Psíquico! —dije.<p>

Star atacó con Psíquico, desinflando completamente al Weezing.

Locke no decía nada.

—¡Adiós! —dijo, huyendo-

No me dio ni tiempo a reaccionar, cuando iba a decir algo, ya se había ido.

Justo en ese momento, Blue se acercó a mí.

—Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme, Red? —me preguntó.

—No importa. Te lo contaré otro día —dije.

—Vale...—dijo.

Cuando terminó la fiesta, volvimos al Centro Pokémon.

—Buenas noches —dije, antes de retirarme a mi habitación.

—Igualmente —dijo.

Cuando me desperté, me preparé y fui corriendo al gimnasio de Lt. Surge.

Casi había llegado cuando...

...me tropecé con un arbusto que debía cortar.

—¡Mecachis! —murmuré—. Tendré que usar a Ivysaur.

Lo saqué, y le ordené que cortara el arbusto.

En cuanto lo cortó, ya pude llegar al gimnasio.

El gimnasio estaba decorado con una temática militar y de Pokémon eléctricos. También había muchas papeleras. 4 filas, al menos.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para llegar al Lt. Surge? —pensé.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que debía mirar en las papeleras.

Tras un poco de trabajo, encontré los interruptores necesarios para desactivar la línea de seguridad del líder.

—Hola, señor —dije.

—Buenos días —respondió.

—Vengo a luchar por la medalla Trueno.

—Lo siento, pero hoy estoy muy ocupado —me respondió, haciendo ver que claramente era mentira, ya que estaba jugando a las cartas con su Raichu.

—¿Eh? —dije.

—¡Era broma! —dijo.

—Vale...—dije.

—¡Luchemos! ¿Estás listo? —dijo, preparando sus Pokémon— ¡Yo lo estoy!  
>—¡Sí! —dije.<p>

Surge envió a su Raichu, que tenía cara de pocos amigos, ya que no había terminado de jugar con él.

—¡Vamos Raichu! —dijo.

—¡Adelante, Nidorino! —dije.

—¡Raichu, Agilidad! —le ordenó.

—¡Nidorino, Doble Patada! —le ordené a pesar de que sabía que tenía todas las papeletas de fallar.

Raichu aumentó su Velocidad, y Nidorino falló. Ni sé por qué se lo ordené, la verdad (lo juro)

—Eres un poco tonto, ¿eh? —me dijo en un tono burlesco— ¿A quién se le ocurre?

—Prepárate —le dije— ¡Porque voy a ganar! —grité.

—¿En serio, boy? —me preguntó

—Sí —le respondí

—¡Pues vamos! —me dijo— ¡Raichu, Trueno!

—¡Nidorino, Cornada!

Desgraciadamente, el Trueno de Raichu acertó y debilitó a Nidorino.

—... —No me salían las palabras.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas a rendir? —dijo, burlándose de mí.

—¡NO! —grité— ¡Vamos, Ivysaur!

—Bien... —dijo.

—¡Ivysaur, Polvo Veneno! —dije

Ivysaur consiguió envenenar a Raichu.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡ESCUCHA, NADIE ENVENENA A MI RAICHU! ¡AHORA SABRÁS QUÉ ES LA VIOLENC9IA! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué le pasa a este? Es un envenenamiento sin más —pensé desconcertado.

—¡Raichu, Agilidad! —le ordenó.

—¡Ivysaur, Hoja Afilada! —dije.

Las hojas afiladas como cuchillas atravesaron a Raichu, que seguía acumulando velocidad.

—Ahora...¡GOLPE CUERPO CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS! —gritó el Teniente, que estaba visiblemente cabreado.

—¡Ivysaur, esquívalo! —ordené.

—Heh, no servirá de nada —dijo.

—¡Ya verás! —dije.

Y efectivamente, ocurrió así. Ivysaur evitó el Golpe Cuerpo de milagro. Raichu se veía bastante cansado, así que debía aprovechar esa debilidad.

—¡Escúchame, Ivysaur! —dije— Tienes que seguir esquivándolo, ¿entendido?

El pokémon asintió.

—La comunicación no sirve de nada, solo la fuerza —gritó el Teniente— ¡Raichu, Trueno!

El ratón empezó a cargarse.

—¡Ahora, Ivysaur! ¡Hoja Afilada! —le ordené.

El movimiento le dio de lleno, ya que Raichu estaba cargándose, y por lo tanto, no podía moverse.

—Esa ha sido una buena jugada —dijo, devolviendo al Pokémon a su pokéball— Te mereces un premio.

—¿¡En serio!? ¿¡He ganado!? —dije, no saliendo de mi asombo

—Que sí tío, que has ganado —me respondió

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —grité

**—**Eh, tranquilízate un poco, ¿quieres? —me dijo

—Está bien —dije, conteniendo aire

—Espera un momento —dijo

—Vale

El Teniente fue al almacén y cogió una de las múltiples medallas Trueno que tenía guardadas

—Toma —dijo, dándome la medalla— Te la mereces, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un combate tan intenso

—Muchísimas gracias —dije, colocando la medalla en el interior de mi chaqueta

—Hasta pronto —me dijo

—Adiós

Tras eso, abandoné el gimnasio y fui al Centro Pokémon a descansar, ya que al día siguiente iría al Túnel Roca, siguiendo con mi aventura.


End file.
